


The love of a Forgemaster

by peachBitch1



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 | Castlevania: Curse of Darkness
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hector/Isaac - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yandere, dark!Hector, delusional character, undead Rosaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachBitch1/pseuds/peachBitch1
Summary: Hector has a new pet. She’s not human, not anymore at least. And it’s alright to love her, because she could never say no. Isaac on the other hand is a different matter altogether.
Relationships: Hector/Isaac, Hector/Rosaly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a yandere!Hector headcanon by dear-yandere on Tumblr and I just couldn’t resist writing this! 
> 
> Also couldn't help but make it more of a Hector/Isaac, because I'm such a sucker for that ship!!!
> 
> Warnings: Hector’s in love with an undead woman!!! Delusional, dark, dub con! And mentions of Hector's abuse as a child by his parents.

...

“There you are,” Hector smiled at his latest pet.

What had once been a beautiful young woman with wavy blond hair now stared back at him with an unblinking pair of glowing blue eyes.

“I suppose I should give you a name,” the grey-haired Forgemaster mused, while looking over the reanimated corpse. Her face was intact, ghostly pale with blue-tinted lips, but lovely nevertheless. She wore a frilled dress, stained black by the congealed blood that had run down from her slit throat - her only injury and the one that had caused her death.

“You are pretty, like a flower,” Hector said after some contemplation. “Daisy, perhaps?”

He watched the undead woman’s impassive features for a long moment then shook his head.

“Yes, I know. Daisy is too plain. How about… Rosaly?”

His pet stared back at him with the same dead eyes, but Hector giggled in childlike delight, taking her rigid hands into his and pushing his chair a little closer to hers. She seemed pleased by the name and Hector was glad that he had managed to make her happy.

“Now, Rosaly,” he began in a playful manner, “I have a lot of pets, but although they all love me very much, none of them can speak and it gets a little lonely over here. So…”

Hector leaned forward and looking deep into the shallow eyes before him, he prompted, “How about you say something to me? Why don’t you say how much you love me? Say, I love you!”

“I love you,” the creature responded to its creator’s will without hesitation.

Hector’s eyebrows went up and his mouth gaped as if he hadn’t expected to hear those words, not even from his mind-controlled doll.

“Wow…,” he breathed, looking around with an uncertain smile. “Thank you,” he settled for once he finished processing his emotions.

Then after a moment of hesitation, “Say that again!”

“I love you,” the creature repeated and Hector bounced on his chair in delight. He was happier than ever, but inside him an appetite was forming that could not be satisfied so easily.

“Say that again, but say my name as well,” he prompted, leaning forward to peer into his human pet’s glowing eyes. When the answer didn’t come immediately he clarified, “Say, I love you, Hector!”

“I love you… Hector,” the undead woman responded, making the Forgemaster in question lean back in satisfaction, arms crossed behind his head, and a big, goofy smile stretching his lips.

“Say it again,” he demanded after a moment. The creature repeated it, but its creator kept asking to hear it again and again…

Isaac chose that moment to push off from the doorframe and make his presence known.

“Another pet, Hector,” he asked condescendingly.

His younger colleague startled a bit, but didn’t seem perturbed about what Isaac had just witnessed.

“Yeah. Her name is Rosaly,” Hector explained, taking the hands of his new toy into his own.

“A human one,” Isaac pointed out.

“No, she isn’t human,” Hector shook his head. “Not anymore. She’s more like an animal now - pure and simple. Kind.”

“I didn’t know that you wanted … this kind of companionship. You should have turned her into a night creature like the rest,” Isaac warned him. “You’re not developing some undue sympathies for humans, are you?”

“No, never,” Hector denied vehemently. “Human beings disgust me. But her...”

Isaac raised an eyebrow as the other man looked back towards the undead woman with something akin to adoration in his pale eyes.

“She was such a perfect specimen, and so minimally damaged too,” Hector brushed a golden lock away from the woman’s closed neck wound.

Isaac frowned in disgust, but Hector wasn’t really looking at him. He caressed a finger over the woman’s small chin and tilted her face up.

“Are you sure this isn’t about: _I love you, Hector,_ ” Isaac tilted his head to the side as he did his best imitation of the creature’s flat intonation.

Hector turned to stare at him, blinking in disbelief.

“What?!”

Isaac narrowed his eyes.

“What what?”

“Did you just say you love me?”

“No,” Isaac stressed. “Is that all you heard from what I just said to you?”

“Well,” Hector cleared his throat, frowning and looking upset, “You shouldn’t just go around saying things like that if you don’t mean them! It’s a sensitive topic.”

Isaac rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Why are you even here, Isaac,” Hector continued irritably. “Don’t you have work to get done?”

“Like you are working right now,” Isaac raised a mocking eyebrow.

Furious, Hector stormed up to the doorway, shoved Isaac back and slammed the double doors in his face.

Relieved to be left alone, Hector returned to his lovely new pet, took her hands back into his own and exhaled heavily.

“Did you hear what he said,” he said to the creature. “Isaac said he loves me. Do you think it’s true?”

“Certainly,” the being answered without having to be told what to say, demonstrating its growing capability of semi-intelligence.

“Yes, I suppose so too,” Hector agreed, shaking his head and squeezing the pallid fingers tighter between his brown ones. “I can’t believe that I have never noticed before! Not that I care, now that I have you, my sweet. Just say it again, my darling!”

Rosaly stared at him uncomprehendingly.

“Say, I love you, again!”

“I love you… Hector.”

“Smart girl,” the Forgemaster praised with delight. His new pet’s mental capabilities were evolving faster than he expected. The creature sensed her master’s will, needs and desires, and acted accordingly.

“Ah, it’s good to be loved for once,” Hector stretched back into his chair. After a long moment of silence he peered back to his new pet.

The undead woman’s expression was frozen in a look of innocence and slight incomprehension, but the more Hector looked at her, the more he could see a small smile forming on the edge of her blue-tinted lips, and a gleam of affection in her motionless eyes.

The longer he stared into them, the more a feeling of warmth spread through his chest, filling him with  
happiness.

“I’ve never been in love,” he admitted to her and he could swear that she smiled at him knowingly. Of course, it was only the most minute expression, gone before anyone else could see it. But Hector had seen it. Rosaly was a shy girl - she revealed her secrets just to him. Hector felt aglow with excitement to be her only friend and confidante.

“I suppose you’ve never been either,” he mused and when she didn’t know what to respond just yet, he told her, “The answer is, yes - I am your first and only love.”

Rosaly repeated that to him and Hector scooted even closer to her.

“You shouldn’t be afraid,” he told her. “I’m not like the others. I’m not going to hurt or betray you. I only want you to stay by my side and love only me. Can you do that?”

This time he only had to concentrate his will to make her answer.

“Yes,” she said robotically.

“Good,” Hector sighed, his fingertips tracing a slow line from her feminine jaw, over the side of her delicate throat to the corner of her narrow shoulder. He paused to marvel at the delicacy of her collarbones - so thin and fragile, compared to his own. His thumb traced the hollow between her bones right back up to her neck.

“You are so beautiful,” he told her. Then he took her small hands into his own and looked at her small fingertips. A strong sense of longing made his stomach churn.

“Do to me what I just did to you,” he ordered. “Touch me like you love me!”

Rosaly lifted one cold hand to mimic his earlier movements over Hector’s warm brown skin. The Forgemaster closed his eyes and shivered at the sensation of someone else touching him so gently - as if he was something delicate, something that deserved to be touched. Someone worthy of adoration and love.

He released a shuddering breath while she caressed his clothed shoulder, wishing that there was no armour to dampen the feeling, even if he could swear that he felt her touch even through the metal and leather. Then her fingers came back up over his neck and they were cold, not warm as he had briefly imagined them, but it didn’t matter. She cupped his jaw the way he had done to her before and stopped, having completed her task perfectly.

“Thank you,” he breathed, so drugged on pleasure that it was easy to forget that he was controlling her every movement and that there was no need to thank her for anything. Still, it felt more genuine that way, so he thanked her again, before guiding her hand to the top of his head and showing her how to stroke his hair.

“Just like that, keep going,” he whispered, lowering his head and keeping his eyes closed so that he could better pretend. The woman’s hand kept combing through his grey thressles with adoration and care, and Hector was only missing a gentle voice telling him how much he was loved… He didn’t miss that for long - soon Rosaly was saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

“You know,” he sighed heavily after a while, when he was finally getting bored of the unchanging pace of his obedient pet’s touch, “if I hadn’t met you, I might have cared about Isaac being in love with me. But now that I got you, I no longer need anyone else.”

Rosaly kept staring at him, motionless now and awaiting his next command.

“We are perfect for each other,” Hector told her before leaning down to place a small kiss on her smooth forehead.

Walking over to the pile of cadavers where he had found his Rosaly, the Forgemaster busied himself with his job once more. He knew that his new pet wasn’t going anywhere - she was going to patiently wait for him to finish his work. Later, if he had the time, he was going to bathe her properly and find her a change of clothes. Maybe even some makeup to hide the blue tone of her lips and cheeks...

“Who am I?”

The question startled Hector out of his forging. He turned to see Rosaly looking at him with something like a real expression on her dead face.

“You are Rosaly, my pet,” he answered her flatly before returning to his work.

“Where did I come from? I don’t remember anything.”

Hector put down his hammer and turned to look at the reanimated corpse. Placing his hands on his hips he wondered what to do. He had no experience with human pets, and while he had expected, and hoped for some amount of intelligence, he had never even dreamed that his creation could have autonomous though.

“You don’t need to remember anything,” he told her, exerting his will to calm his creation. “Now you will sleep until I’m done working and I have time to play with you. Alright?”

“Yes… Hector.” Rosaly curled up on the floor and closed her eyes as if asleep.

The Forgemaster sighed in relief and whistled to Cezar.

“Go keep Rosaly company,” he ordered and the little dog lied down on the ground beside the golden-haired woman.

Hector watched his sweet pets fondly for a few seconds before he turned and went back to forging Dracula’s army.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Isaac into his bed hadn’t been easy, but there he was - finally alone with Hector in the younger Forgemaster's bedroom, naked from the waist up and wriggling out of his trousers as Hector pulled them off from his legs.

Hector didn’t allow the other man even a moment to reconsider before he dove down to capture his lips. But Isaac turned away just before he could claim his mouth.

“Why is she here,” Isaac hissed, brown eyes flashing in the darkness of the unlit chamber.

Hector didn’t have to follow his gaze to know that Rosaly was sitting quietly on her chair in the corner of his bedroom.

“She lives here,” he pointed out. “It's her right to be here.”

“I really don’t want to know,” Isaac warned, “But if she stays I’m leaving.”

Hector swallowed with difficulty. He met Rosaly’s expressionless gaze. There was no emotion on his pet’s face, but her creator's heart rebelled against the idea of chasing her away, as if now that Isaac was there, she was not needed anymore. As if she had been replaced.

“Don’t you like pets,” Hector joked halfheartedly, but immediately regretted it when he met Isaac’s furious glare. 

Even knowing that Isaac harboured some sympathies for him, Hector had needed to work so fucking hard to get thus far with the other Forgemaster. Isaac wasn’t under his command. He had come on his own accord and Hector couldn’t have forced him into that. 

When they briefly kissed in the corridor, the grey-haired man realised that all he’d ever known about being warm had been nothing more than the lukewarm rays of a winter sun, shrouded by clouds. So he dragged Isaac into his room, even knowing what it would look like to Rosaly. Even knowing that it’d break her heart.

But Isaac’s body was warm, inviting and alive. He could offer Hector what Rosaly never could. And Hector needed it - needed something more than those mechanical touches, that could rub bruises into his flesh, if he forgot to tell her to stop.

He wasn’t discarding her… She would always be his number one. But…

“Rosaly, please go,” Hector whispered and the pale-skinned creature walked out of his room, leaving the door opened. Hector’s eyes traced after her mournfully as he willed her to remain just within earshot, in case she needed him.

Isaac’s fingers wrapped around his chin and turned his head back to face him.

“You should release that poor girl,” Isaac told him firmly. “Or turn her into a night creature. What you’re doing is sick.”

Anger burst in Hector’s chest as he met Isaac’s direct, unapologetic stare.

“Let’s not throw accusations around. I’m sure you’ve heard what others say about your own practices,” Hector argued. “Besides, I’m giving Rosaly the best home she could ever have. I take such good care of her. I commission nice clothes for her, bathe and feed her. She could ask for nothing more.”

“She’d ask to be free of your mind-control, if she could,” Isaac disagreed.

“She has her own free will,” Hector insisted. “And she swore that she loved me!”

“Why am I here then,” Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“Because contrary of what you all think, I don’t fuck my pets.”

“But I’ve seen how you kiss her,” Isaac pointed out, avoiding another one of Hector’s attempts to kiss him.

A pang of bitterness twisted Hector’s gut but he accepted the situation immediately. Isaac’s mouth was made for kissing, Hector could testify to that from the brief taste, which he had gotten earlier, but he also knew that he couldn’t control Isaac and force him to give everything. It was either accepting Isaac's rules, or getting nothing at all. 

Biting his own lower lip to stop the tingling sparks of longing, Hector made his choice.

“Fine, no kissing on the lips then,” he sighed, eyes sadly tracing the lovely curve of Isaac’s mouth. 

“I don’t want your mouth anywhere on me,” Isaac corrected and Hector frowned at the injustice.

“You didn’t object to my mouth a moment ago!”

“I had forgotten where it’s been. Also, I don’t want your cock either.”

“But I already told you -”

“Assuming I believe you,” Isaac interrupted him, “I still don’t want to know where else it might have been before.”

Shaking with indignation, Hector took both of Isaac’s wrists and pushed them above his head. He needed to feel as if he had some measure of control, even if they both knew that it was Isaac who held all the power to decide how things were going to go down between them.

“Fine, whatever you want,” Hector huffed in resignation. “You want my ass then. Fine.”

Isaac didn’t say anything, his eyebrows raised in question as he peered at his own wrists, held down in one of Hector’s calloused hands. It was good to remember that Isaac had his own issues as well, and Hector was fairly certain that his colleague wouldn’t object to what he had in mind.

“We’ll do it your way, but…,” Hector reached for Isaac’s sash and began wrapping it around his fellow Forgemaster’s wrists. “You like bondage, don’t you?”

“Perhaps,” Isaac answered a little warily.

Hector didn’t expect more enthusiasm than that, so he finished tying Isaac's wrists to the bed frame.

“You’re my prisoner now,” Hector told him. “And I’m never letting you go.”

Isaac looked a little amused and he wasn’t making any attempts to struggle. 

“I could break free at any time, Hector,” he divulged.

“Well, yes. That, or Dracula would come looking for you eventually,” the silver-haired man shrugged. “Of course I won’t be able to keep you here forever. But let’s just pretend, alright?”

Isaac’s raised eyebrow was equal measures intrigued and mocking. He turned his hands in his bonds and gripped the sash that bound him to the bed frame.

“Whatever. Just get on with it,” he answered with nonchalance. 

Hector divested himself as quickly as he could, sitting astride Isaac’s thighs. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the thick hand-salve he used on the cuts and calluses that formed on his fingers after he forged. It wasn’t the best lubricant, but it had to do.

The younger Forgemaster was familiar with the concept and there was little he hadn’t done to himself. He hurried to slick his entrance with the thick salve, and used two of his fingers to stretch his inner muscles a bit. 

When it begun to hurt he peered at Isaac, the way his colleague's arms were pulled up over his head, hands tied. Beautiful, exposed and at his mercy. Hector wanted to kiss him so much, but he knew that he shouldn't. This wasn’t Rosaly - he couldn’t tell Isaac what to want, think or feel. If he ever wanted to have him again, he had to respect Isaac’s boundaries. 

“You look so good, I could eat you alive,” Hector whispered as he fought the urge to kiss him anyway.

“No you couldn’t,” Isaac narrowed his eyes in warning. His hands wrapped around the sash tighter. “I wouldn’t let you.”

“I know… I know,” Hector sighed and he lowered himself on Isaac’s hard length. No matter how annoyed the other Forgemaster seemed, his cock hadn’t wavered even for a moment. Hector supposed that Isaac needed to get laid just as badly as he did. Otherwise he probably never would have followed Hector to his room.

They both hissed once Hector was fully seated on Isaac’s erection. It was unpleasantly tight and painful, but a little discomfort in the ass couldn’t compare to the pleasure of getting fucked by another person. Isaac’s eyes had fallen shut, and his face was perfectly smooth, relaxed, his lips parted, revealing the perfect line of his white teeth. There was little Hector wasn’t prepared to give to see Isaac make that expression for him. 

So he rode him hard and fast, eager to bring them both to completion, even if it really hurt.

“Stop! You will injure me,” Isaac protested after a few laborious minutes of enduring the treatment. 

“Injure you? It’s my ass that’s getting bruised,” Hector protested.

“You could literally break my cock if you bounce on me like this,” Isaac growled, then he pulled hard on his bonds, ripping the fabric and setting himself free. Hector was too busy being impressed to prevent the other Forgemaster from flipping them over. “Let me show you how it’s done!”

Isaac began to roll his hips with a gracefulness that surprised Hector. It made the act feel smooth, measured - more like a dance than a pounding. And the painful feeling inside Hector’s guts finally eased, replaced with a physical ecstasy to match the one that had been clouding his mind from the moment he had been allowed to touch Isaac's body.

“Fuck,” he cursed, throwing his head back against the pillows as Isaac pinned him to the bed. It was heavenly - soft, sweat-damp sheets beneath, Isaac’s firm, heated body above. “So good, ah! I’m going to…”

Isaac’s hand pressed against his mouth to shut him up and just as ecstasy built up to a crescendo, something dark slithered out from the recesses of his consciousness. The terrible memory of being suffocated…

_‘I can’t breathe!’_

That was the only thing going through his mind on that dark night when his mother had come into his bedroom, taken the pillow from underneath his head and stuffed it over his face. 

_‘I can’t breathe! Please let me breathe!’_

Perhaps it was the abstracted state of his brain that allowed the unwanted memory to play out so vividly behind Hector's closed eyelids and for a moment he thought that he was still there - suffocated by his own mother, who offered no word, not even an explanation before she proceeded to choke him.

In the end, his dog saved him. The faithful animal barked so loudly that whatever hope his mother had of killing him in secret and claiming innocence later was ruined. Hector had never found out her reasons to do it. She never gave an explanation, carrying on as if that horrible act had never happened. But Hector remembered it too well for it to have been a nightmare, and his poor dog limped for weeks after she kicked it before leaving her son's room.

“Are you alright, Hector,” Isaac’s voice came from very far away and Hector realised that he’d been hyperventilating, struggling, and to his greatest shame, crying. 

Isaac had moved off of him and was shaking his shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m okay,” Hector hurried to rub away the tears from his cheeks, blinking the remaining ones away. “Sorry about that - hey, wait! Where are you going!?”

“Clearly this isn’t the time,” Isaac told him as he scooted to the edge of the bed and began to put his trousers back on.

“No, no, no,” Hector protested, grabbing his shoulder and turning Isaac to face him. “This has nothing to do with you! Sorry, it was just a memory. A … terror. It passed now, I swear!”

Hector tried to climb into Isaac’s lap once again, but was pushed away.

“No,” Isaac said firmly.

“But why? I told you, it had nothing to do with you,” Hector insisted.

“Even still. What kind of a man do you take me for? How do you expect me to continue after what I just saw,” Isaac asked without looking at him.

The sentiment itself wasn’t cruel, but Hector’s insides contracted painfully at the rejection. Pursuing Isaac had taken so long, and now that he had finally managed to get his hands on him, he had ruined it. Isaac was never going to agree to be with him again. Hector supposed that it was just his lot in life - people were repulsed by him. What madness had made him think that things could be different with Isaac?

“Another time, perhaps,” Isaac said as he stood up from the bed, fully dressed, and put his hand on Hector’s shoulder. The touch was warm against his cooling skin, but Hector didn’t make the mistake to believe him even for a second. His chances were blown, completely ruined. Now that Isaac had seen just how damaged he was, there was no way he could ever lure him in again.

Hector waited for the other Forgemaster’s footsteps to fade into the distance before he allowed himself to break down into tears. He slid off the side of his bed and knelt on the floor, arms bunching in the soft covers, as he tried to stifle his cries. He felt so utterly alone, useless and unwanted. Why couldn't anyone love him!? 

Well, there was someone…

“Rosaly,” he called quietly, not trusting his voice not to crack. “Rosaly, please come here!”

His pet walked into the room on her small, timid feet. Hector didn’t have to look at her, or even command her - she went down on the floor behind him and wrapped her thin arms around his chest. 

“Rosaly, Rosaly, Rosaly,” he repeated her name like a mantra, hooking his fingers on her encircling arms. “Tighter, hold me tighter!”

She obeyed, her fragile bones nearly cracking as she squeezed to the point that her embrace was hard to endure. It was just about enough to make Hector calm down.

“I’m sorry I asked you to leave,” Hector whispered. “I’m so sorry, my love! I should have known that you’re the only one who loved me. I should have never doubted you. Rosaly? Are you listening?”

He peered at her and saw that her eyes were on the door. She did that a lot lately - stared into the distance or at a doorway when he had his back to her. 

“Did you start an interesting new book, my darling,” he asked softly, even as his stomach twisted into knots of bitterness. “Is that why you’re looking towards the library?”

“Yes,” Rosaly responded and Hector sighed, finally pulling himself together and getting up.

“Will you tell me about it? I’m curious about what you’ve been reading,” he offered, redressing himself in his uniform. 

Rosaly didn’t give him an answer. 

“If you don’t want to share that’s fine too,” he hurried to reassure her. “As long as you are happy - and you are happy, aren’t you? You are happy here with me?”

She nodded in confirmation. Hector sighed in relief. The grief and the rejection were already receding somewhere under the surface, and he no longer felt their combined sting. A comforting numbness replaced all other emotions and the Forgemaster could finally breathe again.

“You at least would never hurt me,” he smiled sweetly at his creation. “Right, Rosaly? You’d never ever hurt me.”

Rosaly looked at him for a long moment. 

“I would never hurt you,” she responded at last.

It was enough for Hector to pull her close and kiss her deathly cold cheek.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you thought! I love reading your comments: they give me ideas, keep me motivated and help me grow as a writer 💖 So whatever you thought, comment and let me know!


End file.
